


Daughter of Love and War

by RunWithWolves



Series: 25 Days of Sweetheart [14]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Demigod AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunWithWolves/pseuds/RunWithWolves
Summary: Carmilla had left the world of mythology behind and was just minding her own business in the middle of nowhere when greek demi-god Laura Hollis plows directly into her life. Daughter of Hermes, Laura's a flailing mess of stories about missing gods and magical running shoes that she can't quite control. Carmilla's eager to be free of her.If only the minotaur chasing Laura would get the message that Carmilla doesn't want to fight him.





	Daughter of Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for a demigod au upon which I realized that I hadn't written some myth-based since we got concrete proof that the Dean=Innana and I had to RECTIFY THAT IMMEDIATELY cause i love me some myths. (note: This isn't technically a Percy Jackson story but if you want you could pretend it is)

If Carmilla thought her day was going to get better when a cute girl fell into her arms, she was completely wrong. The sky was dark, moon covered by clouds, when a figure came barreling over the edge of the nearest small hill to literally tumble down the other side with a shriek. Directly into Carmilla. She caught the girl on reflex, stumbling to keep her balance as two hands grabbed the straps of her rucksack and held on tight. Feet digging into the dirt as the tall grass tickled her waist.

The girl was breathless, eyes wide with a button nose and cherub features.

“Watch where you’re going there, cutie,” Carmilla said.

“Sorry! I’m not used to going that fast but I think I lost him.”

Carmilla frowned. There was no-one around for miles which was the point of her living all the way out here in the middle of nowhere Saskatchewan. “Lost who?”

The girl stuttered and stepped away, “Oh. You know. Big hairy guy. Real rude.” She brushed herself off and held out her hand, “I’m Laura. Sorry for running you over.”

“Carmilla.” Instead of shaking the hand, Carmilla shook it without breaking eye contact.Her words slow, “And it’s truly my pleasure.”

Laura blushed then pulled her hand back,”I don’t suppose you know the best way to get to the nearest town?”

“Probably back the way you came,” Carmilla said, “There isn’t really anything resembling a town around here.”

“Ah. Yes.” Laura bobbed her head one too many times, “And say that I wasn’t exactly sure where I came from exactly? What way would I want to go to get back to this place?”

Before Carmilla could even begin to unpack that sentance, a blistering roar poured over the prairie. Carmilla spun, dropping into a defensive crouch that she’d hoped she’d forgotten but knew she never could. Not when war was written in her DNA. Her fingers were already halfway to her rucksack on reflex, reaching for the hidden sword she could never quite bring herself to throw away. She shoved her hand into her leather jacket pocket instead.

She’d sworn she was done with all of this.

That didn’t stop her ears from picking up the thundering of hooves speeding towards them. Something big and heavy on top of them.

Laura was pale beside her. “Ah crap. So, I know this going to sound a little bit strange but you’re probably going to want to run. I know you won’t see anything but just trust me. Running is a great option.”

“No complaints there, cutie,” Carmilla said, “Closest town is west of here. You’ll find a couple dirt bikes a few clicks south that should help you make it in a day.”

The hooves were getting closer as Laura blinked, “Okay. That was easier than expected.”

Carmilla was already moving, breaking into a light jog as she headed in the opposite direction of the noise. Her lungs already complained at the effort. For all the time she spent doing it, she’d never been particularly fond of running. She was made to stand and fight.

She’d made it a solid jog away when the roar cut through the air again, closer than it had been. Turning her head, Carmilla closed her eyes against the creature now standing on the top of the hill. A minotaur. Classic greek monster with the body of a man and the head of bull, fire coming from it’s nose as it stared down at it’s target. 

Laura. 

Carmilla groaned as she saw that Laura was still standing at the base of the hill in some semblance of a poor fight stance. Fists up like she was going to try and punch the gigantic beast in it’s nose. 

Closing her eyes, Carmilla kept walking. It wasn’t her problem. She’d never asked to be a demi-god and she’d walked away from all of this mythology nonsense years ago.

Except Laura didn’t have a prayer; humans couldn’t see the mythological and the magic shielding the beast had apparently replaced him with some ‘hairy frat dude’ as Laura had described. Laura was about to be gored to death by a history lesson and she didn’t even know it. 

Carmilla’s sword hand itched. 

She’d always been a sucker for a pretty face and she had enough deaths on her conscience already. Swearing, Carmilla ran back towards the hill as Laura continued to stare down the minotaur like she was in a bull fighting ring. The minotaur charged and Carmilla leapt, crashing into Laura and pulled her to the side as the minotaur raced past. Beneath her, Laura almost seemed to vibrate with energy.

“What are you doing!” Laura shouted, a tangle of limbs as she scrambled to get up, “I told you to run.”

Carmilla growled, eyes on the monster, “Look, cutie, I’m not one for chivalry so you should consider yourself lucky. That’s not a hairy dude. It’s a minotaur. Myths are real. Your life’s a lie. Tomorrow this will all be weird dream you’ll talk about in therapy for the next 30 years.” She grabbed Laura’s hand, tugging her back, “We need to go.”

Laura’s grip tightened, “Wait? You can see it too?”

Carmilla broke the monster’s gaze, “You see it!”

She shouldn’t have looked away. In the brief second the minotaur charged and Carmilla barely had time to roll underneath it’s hooves, her training kicking in as she pulled her sword from it’s hidden sheath against her spine and slashed the monster across it’s calves. Muscle memory unforgotten. Her training had never included saving the innocent. Carmilla whirled up, expecting to find Laura a crushed mess of organs. Instead, she was 20 feet away. Eyes wide. Staring at Carmilla. 

Then she was in her face and Carmilla was falling, plowed to the ground with Laura lying flat on top of her, “Sorry!” Laura pulled her up, “I just got these shoes! Don’t know how to go this fast yet!” Her eyes seemed to lit up, glowing bright despite the monster, “Are you a demigod too?”

“Unfortunately,” Carmilla kept her sword pointed on the monster, “I don’t suppose those shoes of yours can whisk us out of here?”

“Right! Yes! Let’s try that! The first time I got caught in this garbage disposal but it’ll probably be fine.”

The last thing Carmilla felt was panic at the words and two warm arms clasping her around the waist. Laura smelled like cinnamon.

#

They landed in a swimming pool, forcing Carmilla to haul herself out and drip on the concrete while Laura wouldn’t stop talking.

“I just don’t get how you exist!” Laura was saying, hands pinwheeling as she spoke, “I thought everyone else was gone because I searched and search and then I didn’t know what to do so I figured it couldn't’ hurt to pray and then the minotaur showed up so I figured that maybe it could hurt to pray but then it was too late and my Dad had left me these shoes so I figured I’d just try running but then I ran into you and how are you even-”

Carmilla put a finger to her lips, cutting off the tirade, “Less words. More explaining. Who are you?”

Laura took a deep breath, “Laura Hollis. Demigod from the Greek pantheon. My Dad’s Hermes and I never knew my human mom. She died when I was really little. You are?”

Carmilla ignored the question, pulling a scrap of semi-dry fabric from her bag to dry her sword. Rule one: always take care of your weapon. “Why was the monster chasing you?”

Laura shrugged, “I don’t know. One minute, I’m just minding my own business on Olympus and the next everyone’s gone. I was just trying to figure out what happened when I apparently made that guy mad.”

“Back up,” Carmilla sheathed her sword, “You were on Olympus? I thought that was gods only?”

Laura blushed, “Technically yes but my Dad’s a little protective. Especially since my mom died?”

“Hermes. The trickster god. Is protective of his teenage daughter.” Carmilla would believe that when she saw it.

“I’m his only kid and he claims that he intimately knows exactly what kind of mischief humans can get up to and how it wasn’t safe for me down here. So I was raised on Olympus with him. Sort of an exception to the rule.”

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, “Well. Aren’t you specialer than the rest of us.”

“I did see other demigods!” Laura crossed her arms and glared, “I even tried to call them all when the gods disappeared but they all seem to have vanished too! Except you,” Laura stared her down, “You are a demi-god, aren’t you?”

“Unfortunately.” Carmilla pulled off her wet jacket, threw it over her shoulder and hopped up onto the chain link fence.

Laura chased after her, “Um, what do you think you’re doing?”

Carmilla started climbing, “The minotaur is chasing you, right? One encounter with that thing is all I need. You seem to have things under control all on your own.”

“Weren’t you listening,” there was a tug on her jeans and she found a dripping Laura glaring up at her, “The gods vanished. We need to find them and all the other demi-gods too!”

Carmilla pulled out of Laura’s grasp, “As far as I’m concerned the gods can stay vanished. I’m sorry about your friends but trying to save them is just going to get you killed. Best to run off and enjoy whatever you can of your little life.” She tried not to think of Mattie and even Will and JP.

“You want your parent to vanish?!”

Straddling the fence, Carmilla finally looked Laura in the eye. The demigod was all righteous indignation and confusion, a crinkle in her brow as she genuinely tried to figure out why Carmilla wouldn’t to save the gods. She threw her a bone. “I’m a Sumerian demi-god. And our experience is nothing like your little Greek happy time land. It’s an older pantheon with much stricter rules.”

Laura’s frowned, “but your parent-”

“My mother can rot in the underworld for all I care.” Carmilla said. “Stick her on a fishhook and hang her until she rots away.”

When Laura said nothing, all frowns and spluttering, Carmilla swung her other leg over the fence and prepared to hop down. She nearly fell off when something hit the fence, hard. Laura’s head popping up beside her.

“Look,” Laura got right in her face as the fence trembled beneath their weight, “I’m sorry that your relationship with your mom is weird or whatever but you’re literally the only other person left in the possibly the whole world who can help me figure this out and it can’t be a coincidence that we happened to run into each other! We’re meant to figure this out together!”

She almost felt bad for Laura, the desperation running across her face and the obvious goodness in her intentions, “Look, cutie. I don’t do heroics and I definitely don’t do prophecy. I can spot you a couple of bucks to get you back to your mountain but I’m out. This isn’t my fight.”

That familiar roar cut through the air and Carmilla almost fell off the fence. She hopped down, forced to catch Laura as she tumbled down after her. “Don’t those magic shoes give you any balance?” Carmilla snapped as Laura’s sweet scent filled her nose.

“I think they’re a size too big actually,” Laura said. 

Carmilla sighed, running a hand through her hair. Then she dropped her spare dagger into laura’s palm and closed her fist over it. “Try not to get yourself killed, cutie. Call me if you survive this.”

Then she took off in the opposite direction. Her head kept trying to turn and look back. Her palm itched for her sword. Carmilla just kept running. The sound of hoofbeats getting louder.

Too loud.

She dodged but didn’t quite make it, the edges of a horn tearing through her t-shirt sleeve to cut down her arm. She cursed veering off to the side and clutching at the bloody wound. The minotaur spun back around to face her, “Not me you overgrown cow!” Carmilla shouted, “You want the Greek one.”

The minotaur just charged her again. Before Carmilla could grab her sword, two arms swooped her up and the wind started blurring by. Everything smelled of sugar and cinnamon until they abruptly stopped. In a pile of fish entrails at a fish market. Laura’s nose crinkled immediately as she stepped out of the goo, “Why do these things keep doing that?”

Carmilla didn’t care. She stood perfectly still, holding her temples, “Tell me that thing doesn’t have my scent?”

“Sorry?” Laura had the decency to at least try and look apologetic. It didn’t work. 

Another roar split the air. Carmilla pointed at Laura with her best glare, “This is only until we figure out how to kill that thing.”

“So you’ll come with me!” Laura’s entire posture straightened.

She was going to regret this, “One rule though,” she held her pause until she had Laura’s full attention. The bouncing demi-god settling on her face, “You can’t fall in love with me. At all. Ever.”

“That’s a little presumptuous but okay. No love falling. Not like you’ve been acting particularly loveable anyway.” Laura grabbed her arm, “One question for you then, so obviously I’m a demigod of speed and mischief and whatnot with my dad being Hermes. What are you?”

Carmilla sighed, grabbing her sword as the minotaur appeared once again, “I’m war, cutie. Blood and death and ashes. War.”

When she paused, Laura grabbed her to whisk her away so Carmilla was safe leaving the truth only to the wind, “and love. My mother is the goddess of love and war.”

**Author's Note:**

> So while I've trying to be better about giving you more complete stories... i sort of threw that out the window here. Whoops? <3
> 
> I can't believe that we're almost at 90 stories. Just. I was 10 seconds from quitting writing before we started way back when and now we're here. That's all thanks to you cupcakes. Thank you for every kudos, comments, [ and tumblr flails. ](http://ariabauer.tumblr.com/) You make this possible.
> 
> Stay stupendous. aria


End file.
